1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention are directed toward cache management, such as web caching.
2. Description of Related Art
Current client-server systems, such as web applications, can leverage caching at various points to optimize performance, such as at the end user computer or somewhere in the network. These web caching solutions generally provide for a shared cache in which content from multiple users and/or sites share the same space on disk and/or in memory to store content for faster retrieval on subsequent access. A shared cache results in competition for the same limited cache space between content accessed across different sites and/or by different users.
These web caching solutions also do not provide for a way to centrally customize caching behavior based on the application. For example, a large company may have multiple servers running a particular web application, such as separate ones for different departments or business units. These approaches may target specific domains and/or URLs, so they are unable to apply caching policies based on an application type.